Stay With Me
by Little-Redz
Summary: Set after the fight with Zaheer (going to change the story line a bit from the show) Asami stays with Korra and helps her to recover. This is a Korrasami fan fiction story.


**Stay With Me**

Summary:

Set after the fight with Zaheer (going to change the story line a bit from the show) Asami stays with Korra and helps her to recover. This is a Korrasami fan fiction story.

Author note:

My first fan Fiction so hopefully it's okay. I have not written anything before except for English classes and exams and stuff so I hope this will be a readable story and I am hoping I will improve with my writing abilities. Thanks for looking at this.

 **Chapter 1: Awake**

 **FROM KORRA'S VEIW**

When I finally open my eyes up slowly I feel my body in pain... everywhere. My eyes finally get adjusted to the light of the small room I am in on Air Temple Island and I already feel safe. A few moments pass after looking around the room with my now adjusted eyes and I find myself in one of the healing poo rooms. There is a huge pool to my left that could fit at least fit 2 people in. The pool is nice and snug in the back corner of the small room and next to it there is a chair where the healers sit after a session. I am lying on my back on a basic Air Temple Island single thin mattress that is so hard I might as well be lying on the cold hard floor, but Tenzin insists that it is better for everyone's body and posture. I slowly move my eyes to look from the healing poo corner to my right side and I am greeted with a wall. _**Geeze can I get a smaller room?**_ Korra thought to herself. With my eyes growing heavy I look around the small room and it looks like the pool is taking up the left hand side of the room from the corner down and about two meters from the pools side is where my single bed is placed, which is taking up the right hand side of the room. There is not much walking space at all at the foot of both my bed and the healing pool, and then you reach the wall which only has a few painting on it and a single wooden door in the centre.

After a few minuets I hear footsteps, they are so light and gentle that if I was not in this small quiet room alone I would not of heard them. The footsteps get closer and closer but there sound does not get louder the closer they get to my door, by the sounds of it they are slowing down. _**I wonder who that is? Why are they stopping? Are they here for me? I know the feet don't belong to one of the Air Acolytes because these footsteps carry a type of**_ _**grace and lightness in each step almost like walking on air. So they defiantly belong to a air bender. So which one? They all walk so softly even Meelo can be soft and quiet when he wants to be.**_ Before Korra could finish her thoughts on guessing which air bender was behind the door it started to open ever so slightly and slowly? Within a second Korra felt kind of uneasy because she did not feel well at all being in her body and could not move, and why was this person slowly oping the door? It cannot be because they don't want to wake me because the doors hinges are letting out small squeaks every few inches it's opened. Korra was just about to speak when a bald head pops in between the door and the door frame. Straight away Korra feels at ease and relief floods her body at the sight of a familiar face. "Korra your awake! Finally your awake everyone has been so worried thank goodness you're awake" Tenzin spoke in a small voice that sounded like he was holding back a few tears. "Hey Tenzin uh what's kicking?" Korra said in a small voice. Her voice came out painful while leaving her lips. Tenzin must have heard the dryness in her voice because he left the room and returned a few moments later with a cup of water. "That's the first thing you want to ask me when you wake up Korra? What's...kicking? ha ha here drink this I am sure your body is very thirsty after being asleep." Tenzin hands the cup over to Korra, she goes to sit up and reach for it but her body won't listen. Everywhere pain is spread throughout her body though every vein and muscle, she feels like fire and lightning is being shot through her. Tenzin quickly puts the glass on the floor and helps Korra lay back down and holds her body in place to stop it from thrashing with pain.

"Ah Tenzin.. What's hap-ping? Every...Where hurts" Korra managed to say in the tiniest voice. "Korra calm down stop moving I know this hurts but..." Tenzin was cut off by Korra who has managed to find her voice now "you KNOW THIS HURTS? HOW CAN YOU KNOW YOUR NOT FEELING THIS YOUR NOT ME TENZIN!" Korra looks at him and watches as the brightness of his face leaves "I...I am sorry Tenzin"

"It's okay Korra your right I don't know what you're feeling and I doubt I ever will... just know that I am here for you and will help you get through this" Korra could hear that he was telling the truth. After Korra's body calmed down and was lying on her back again she watched as Tenzin sat across from her on the chair from the healer's pool. "Tenzin how long have I been asleep for? And why can't I move my body...Well I can move my chest...But my arms, head and everything from the waist down?" her voice was shaky but calm; she did not want to get angry at Tenzin again. Tenzin let out a small breath and dragged the chair closer to the bed and said in a small sad voice "Korra...you have been asleep for about 16 days we have been able to give your body food and water though a drip that was brought from the hospital. The reason why you don't have control over your whole body is because the poison that Zaheer gave you. Su was able to remove most of it from your body but not all, some of the poison was absorbed into your muscles and went to deep for her to remove" Tenzin was once again cut off by Korra but this time she was not yelling. "So what you're saying is that I still have poison in me that cannot be removed and I will never be able to move again?"

"No that's not what I am saying Korra and if you will please let me finish I will answer all of your future questions. Su was not able to get all the poison out but Lin had a go with her and together they were able to help each other remove more of it. So there is basically none left so it should not affect you and you're healing." Tenzin stood off the chair and placed it back where it belonged while Korra was processing what she was just told. _**So I have only a small amount of poison left in me but it won't affect my physical recovery? So I will walk again! Lin and Su saved me. I have been asleep for 16 days and was feed and had water...water... WATER.**_ "Tenzin do you think I could have that water now?" Tenzin's face lit up and started to help Korra sit up with less pain as possible. He put his hand on the lower part of her back and pushed up from her spine. Korra was hurting being moved but the pain was nowhere near what she felt before. When she was sitting up Tenzin placed more pillows between her back and the headboard of the bed and gave Korra the cup of water."Thanks" Korra said in a weak tone while reaching for the big glass of water, but as soon as she wrapped her fingers around the cup and Tenzin let go the weight of the water and glass felt extremely heavy in Korra's hand. So heavy that she could not hold the glass cup for more than a few seconds before it dropped and the water tipped all over her and the bed then bounced and smashed on the floor.

"Tenzin I...I can't hold a ... I am sorry I thought I could hold it" Korra said trying to hold back tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Its okay Korra your body is tired and fragile at the moment you have been sleeping for a while but we will get through this don't you worry. Now I am going to clean this up and get you a new cup and water...but a plastic cup this time so you can practice to hold it again." Korra could not hear the rest he was saying as she was focusing more on not crying over the face that she cannot move and can't hold a glass cup anymore. Korra hated crying it make her feel weak and tired, while Tenzin left the room to clean the glass on the floor Kya walked into the room. "Korra it's good to see you up and alert gave us all a bit of a scare there. Tenzin said you might want some help getting the water out of your clothes and bed? May I" Kya asked while pointing to the wet bed. "Uh yeah sure thanks Kya". In a few waves of her hand Kya had pulled all the water out of the bed and Korra's clothes and walked out of the room with a bubble of water floating in front of her. _**Okay Korra you can do this now you just need to sleep and feel better tomorrow. Then I just need to learn how to hold a cup then just learn how to move my body...then after all that I will learn to walk...again..Soon I hope?**_ Tenzin came back with some water in a plastic cup and helped Korra drink from it then helped her lay back down so that she can get some rest. As Korra fell into a deep sleep she could not help but to think about everything the Red Lotus did to her and everyone she loved, and that's when the nightmares started.


End file.
